What Zanark was like before he escaped
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Zanark requests that Alpha, Beta and Gamma come to visit him in prison, saying that he has information about Raimon...but the three Protocol Omega captains find themselves in a really weird situation...Zanark starts singing!


**Hey Minna!  
lol so yeeeaah...this is what happens when I'm bored xD And everyone's really OOC in this xD****  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

With one leg kneeled on the ground, Alpha, Beta and Gamma looked up at Toudou Heikichi. Only moments ago he requested to see all three of them, saying it was an important manner.

"What is this 'important manner' you speak of Master?" Alpha asked, emotionless as always.

"Zanark has requested you three to visit him." Toudou explained. Visit Zanark? Beta didn't look too happy hearing that.

"Master, if I may say, Zanark always asks us to visit him; saying that he has important information, but it turns out to be one of his mind games." She scowled.

"Yes indeed, but he says he'll brain wash you and take over all three teams." Toudou sighed. Gamma's eyes widen with shock and fear.

"To the prison!" Within a blink of an eye, the captain of Protocol Omega 3 was gone. Alpha and Beta looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Hello Zanark." Gamma greeted. Zanark looked at Alpha through the bars of his cell, ignoring the other two

"Alpha what's wrong? You look kinda sad."

"I'm not sad Zanark." He sighed. "Now what's this important information of have about Raimon?"

"Ohhhhhhh Nooooooo!"

"What is it? I told you I'm fine. Now tell us what you needed us to come here for."

"Well see," Zanark started, ignoring the question in hand. "when I'm feeling sad I sing about all the things in the world that make me happy."

"Oh you have gotta be kidding me!" Beta facepalmed. Gamma and Alpha's eyes just twitched as Zanark stares off into space as music only he hears starts to play.

"An apple pie, A bright blue sky, A breezy meadow in July…, An ice cream bar, A shooting star, The sound of a steel guitar…"

"Why are you singing!? You're not even sad!" Gamma cried while pulling his hair.

"How is any of this relevant to what you need to tell us in relation to Raimon?" Alpha asked, wondering to himself if he fell asleep and was having a nightmare. But of course, Zanark ignored them and continued singing.

"I love the sound of rain, Wearing a hat and cane, Tiffany window panes lovely to see…, Frost on a windowsill, The feel of a dollar bill, Vacations in Brazil fill me with glee…"

"How could you have gone on a vacation to Brazil while you've been in prison for the last 5 years?" Beta asked, but got no answer just as she thought.

"These are all the little things that make me smile, This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile, Everybody knows the holocaust was a lie, So let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy…"

"...There is undeniable proof of the Holocaust is real, Zanark. How can you say such poorly made lies?" Alpha stated blankly.

"A strip of lace, A pretty face-"

"Sounds just like me!" Beta exclaimed as love hearts floated around her.

"Stop interrupting! You're ruining the song!" Zanark shouted and continued. "Eugenics really makes the case."

"...Zanark since when do you care about the human gene pool?" Alpha raised an eyebrow.

"Counting sheeps, and froggy leaps, Gamma touching Alpha inappropriately while he sleeps…"

"Okaay...That's just disturbing." Beta sweatdropped.

"WHA-WHA-! I DO NOT!" Gamma shrieked and Alpha, who was finally showing an emotion: scared out of his fucking mind, moved away from Gamma. Zanark continued with singing.

"I love the feel of grain, the screams of a man in pain, Blood coming down like rain, Showering me."

"Are you confessing to something?" Beta asked, eyes wide.

"That everlasting thrill, during the final kill, Body dumped in a landfill, got off Scott free."

"Well since you're in jail I don't think you really got of '_Scott free_'_._" Alpha stated.

"These are all the little things that make me smile, This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile…, One day I will eat your brain and it'll be great, So let's sing about the things we like and meet your fate...!"

"I'm going to up your medications now." All three Protocol Omega captains said in unison, eyes as large as plates.

"..."

"Oh, and no more TV privileges." Gamma added.

"...You whore!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well there you have it xD It's crazy, random...did I mention crazy? xD  
Anyway, R&R :)**


End file.
